The Golden Galleon
Main Article: Events Sometimes legends come to life. They only need a little help. Thanks to Professor Bellows' hobby we have a chance to visit the legendary galleon Floating carrying the gold of the Incas. Parts of the Curse Martha the Maid: Scientists sometimes cannot believe the simple things. But I'm not a scientist and I know what exactly happened to the Golden Galleon. It was cursed! Do you not believe it? Ask one of its crew. He has enough evidence... *Get 3 Sea Sand from the Phantom Conquistador. *Get 3 Marine Rubble from the Phantom Conquistador. *Assemble the Parts of the Curse. Astronomer Andrew: All these things are from the cursed ship. They may not be dangerous for us. Melissa and I should sort this out as soon as possible. Magic Template Melissa: The galleon, carrying Indians' gold to Europe, was cursed - I am sure. It was supposed to vanish with the whole crew at once, but the conquistador and Indian girl's love was protecting it for a while. Apparently, it is still protecting the galleon. Find the evidence of this fact. *Get 3 Piece of Salt from the Phantom Conquistador. *Get 3 Ship Sliver from the Phantom Conquistador. *Assemble the Magic Template. Melissa: Great! We can work with this example to finally find out what happened to the Golden Galleon, and how the love of the conquistador and the Chieftain's daughter haas influenced the Indian priests' curse. Astral Activator Astronomer Andrew: I have explained to the conquistador that we can return him on the galleon, and he was very pleased. He has an only dream - to meet the chieftain's daughter again. Melissa says that the conquistador must have something that activated the portal. So he could leave the galleon. *Get 3 Fishhook from the Phantom Conquistador. *Get 3 Dry Liana from the Phantom Conquistador. *Assemble the Astral Activator. Melissa: The main thing is that the conquistador has agreed to help us. Now we have a real opportunity to get aboard the Golden Galleon. The gold cursed by the Inidan priests keeps it in a special place beyond our space and time. The priests call thsi place "Pacha"... An Indian Ritual Melissa: We will have to conduct a special ritual before getting to the place where the Golden Galleon, cursed by the Indian priests, is. I will need araucaris cones - an American pine tree. *Get 35 Araucaria Cones from the Phantom Conquistador. Melissa: The smoke from the araucaria cones is used by Indian priests to get in trance and move from our world to the worlds of "Pacha" - the place our conquistador haas come to us from... Cactus Juice Melissa: I need a particular type of cactus. So far, I have not been able to find it anywhere. May you be able to get it? From time immemorial the Indians have been using this cactus for magical rites. *Get 35 Blooming Cactus from the Phantom Conquistador at your neighbors' places. Melissa: Apparently, the chieftan's daughter, being in love with the conquistador, used the same magic as the priests. But she was saving her beloved. While the priests were trying to ruin him. The Way to the Galleon Melissa: We have almost everything ready to start the magic rite. Help me prepare an aromatic mixture - and the way aboard the old galleon will be opened. *Get 3 Sun Tears from the Phantom Conquistador. *Get 3 Moon Sparkles from the Phantom Conquistador. *Assemble the Aromatic Powder Astronomer Andrew: You have just done what Professor Bellows was only dreaming of... Will I see the legendary Golden Galleon with my own eyes? A Beast at the Door Melissa: A beast guarding the entrance to the worlds of "Pacha" is mentioned in one of the books describing the beliefs of the conquest-era Indians. Get ready to meet it. *Organize an expedition and feed the Dragon Alvar. *Explore The Cursed Galleon. (for further quests see there). Melissa: The conquistador tells us that this dragon has attacked the galleon floating a lot of times when it was on the way home, loaded with gold. Reward: Forgotten Chest It contains: * 200 , 50 * 10 * 5 , 7 * 3 , 3 , 3 , 3 , 3 * 7 , 7 * 7 , 3 , 3 , 3 , 3 * Trophy "Golden Galleon" * 23,000 * 2,300